


Family Brings Us Together

by JamesAlexander



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, allhuman!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesAlexander/pseuds/JamesAlexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an accident leaves Katya and Wendy orphans, they are sent to live with the last living relative they have: Derek Hale, their mother's younger brother. Derek is still healing from the loss of his own family, and from the most recent turn of events. But he soon finds out he's not alone in this quest to take care of the little girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Brings Us Together

Stiles parked his Jeep in the driveway. He was back from school, about three in the afternoon, and his father was already home. He could tell by the Sheriff’s cruiser parked in front of the house. He went in, dragging his backpack, and greeting his father who was about to enter the kitchen.

“Hey, thought you grabbed a later shift today?” He asked. Then the Sheriff turned to him, and the shadow clouding his eyes said tons about what happened. He had only seen that face twice during his life. First, when the Hale’s house was burnt down, ten years earlier, and when his mother died, five years after that. “Who?”

Stiles’s voice was chocked. It must have been someone dear to them.

“Laura and Victor.” The Sheriff whispers. “Their girls are here until their uncle gets home from work…”

Laura was one of the only three Hale survivors. The other two being Derek, who lives in town, and Peter, who had been in a coma since the fire up until eighteen months before. Laura had married Victor, and moved to his house, next door to the Sheriff’s. Then the fire happened. Three years later, little Katya was born, followed the next year by Wendy. Stiles had babysit for them once or twice. Laura and Victor were the best parents he had ever seen. They treated their girls like princesses, but taught her to be kind to others. Stiles couldn’t help but think about what would go through the girls’ minds once they were told about…

“What happened?” Stiles murmurs back.

“Car accident under suspicion conditions…”

“Think it’s the same people who burnt the house?”

“We’ll talk about that later, ok? I have two girls to feed, too many answers to give, and… You get it, right? Just… Do your homework, and don’t worry. That’s my job.”

Stiles didn’t listen to his father. He never does. Why bother? Everyone wants to push him away, wants him to shut up, but he doesn’t, because that was just who he was. He went into the kitchen, a forced smile on his face in the hopes that the girls wouldn’t notice, and opened his arms.

“Hey girls! Who wants a Stilinski hug?” he greeted.

The girls giggle. Wendy, the younger, has light-brown and blue eyes, just like Peter Pan’s Wendy. Katya, the older, has a slightly darker curly hair, and green eyes like her mother’s. Stiles heart flinched for a second at the resemblance the girls had with their parents, but he quickly gained back his composure, once the girls were wrapping their little arms around him.

“So, who wants to eat, and then play a game?” Stiles invites.

“We, we want!” Wendy begs.

Stiles grabbed the younger girl, and held the older one’s hand, guiding them to the livingroom.

“Then the Sheriff is going to order some pizza, and we can play that game, or watch a movie. Do you want to watch Beauty and the Beast?”

The girls nodded shyly, and he grinned at them, taking the DVD from a shelf. His father shaped a thanks motion with his mouth, as he walked out of the house, taking his cellphone out of the pocket. Stiles knew how bad the sheriff was with kids. Not that he didn’t like kids, he did, but he couldn’t lie to anyone, and Stiles knew he didn’t know how to tell them, how to explain to them what happened.

*

The question came from Katya, when the Beast asked Belle if she was happy there with him, and the woman told him she missed her father.

“Where’s Mommy and Daddy?”

Stiles took a deep breath. It was time. He paused the movie, and climbed out of the couch. He crouched in front of the girls, and grabbed her hands.

“Listen, I have something important to tell you… About your Mommy and Daddy. Have they told you about your grandma and grandpa?”

“Yes, she told us they went to a better place.” Wendy said, always shy. “She told us that they went to the stars, and that we would know them once it was our time to go there too.”

That would make it a little easier. But just barely.

“Well, today you Mom and Dad were going to work, but there was a problem with the car. Hey had an accident. It was their time to go to the stars, to be with your family that went before them. You understand that?” Stiles started.

“Yes. When are they coming back?” Katya asks.

And there was a tear rolling down Stiles eyes. The knot on his throat barely allows him to speak, his heart beat in his chest, spreading the ache through his whole body. He took another deep breath, but this time it shivered. He talked slowly, hoping his voice wouldn’t crack.

“They won’t come back again, honey. You’ll only be able to see them when your time comes, a lot of years from now…”

“But I miss them…” Katya said.

“Me too.” Wendy sobbed.

“I know baby girls. My mom… I was only a little older than you when my mom also went to the stars. I know she’s in a better place. One day we will all be together there shining in the sky. But your mommy and daddy would want you to be happy, to watch you smile. Can you do that for them?”

And Stiles could see when it hit the girls. Her eyes went wide, and then poured water down their rose cheeks. Seconds later, and they were sobbing against his chest. They were begging him to get their parents back, to take them home. At least that last request he could give them, so he held them both at the same time, despite the way his back protested against the weight. He took them to the house next door, and opened the door with the key hidden under the rock. He took them to their parent’s room, and lied on their bed, between the girls.

*

Derek was restless at the car shop. When his shift finally ended he drove as fast as he could to his sister’s house. He was getting the same dreadful feeling he had when his old family house was burnt down. His heart jumped when he saw that, despite the fact his sister’s SUV wasn’t parked in the driveway, there was light coming from her bedroom window.

When he stormed in the room, he took a step back. Wendy and Katya were sleeping, her faces smeared with tracks made surely by tears, judging by their swollen eyes. The Sheriff’s son was tugging their blankets, and looked up. There was a shadow looming over his face, and Derek put two and two together that exact moment.

“Derek…” The Sheriff’s son said. Derek didn’t even know the kid’s name, for fuck’s sake!

“When?” He growled.

“This morning. My father’s investigating the accident. He believes it was caused by human hands.”

“Both of them…?”

“DOA” Stiles nodded. “I… I’m sorry.”

“What about them…?” Derek whined.

“You’ll probably have to be the one to take care of them… I don’t believe Peter would be a suitable guardian, due to his psychological stress.” Stiles whispered. “I’ve explained what happened to them… You need me to go?”

Derek didn’t react at first. There were so many things going through his mind at that moment. Why? Who? How? And how did the kid know so much about his family? And then he felt the loss, the emptiness, the void growing bigger with two more members of his family gone. Stiles called for him, and he just looked up, snapping back to attention.

“Do you want me to go? I can stay and take care of them while you figure things out…” Stiles offers.

“I-I need to…” Derek hesitated. He needed Laura. He needed his mother, his father. He needed his family. He needed his old house, the smell of vanilla in the air after his grandmother had baked some cookies. He needed the feeling of having the humid grass under his back, laying against a tree, reading a book. He needed the giggle of his younger cousins echoing through the walls of the big house. He needed someone to hold him, to tell him that everything was alright and that he could do this. But he didn’t feel like he could right now.

“Derek, I’ll go to my father, ask him about news on what’ll happen to the girls, and then I’ll come back and help you with… whatever you need.”

He nodded to Stiles’s words. When he heard the front door closing, he let the tears out. The sobs almost woke the girls up, so he got out of his sister’s room, and went to the guest’s room, when he would stay sometimes. The house smelled like them, and he held the blankets against his body, wishing it were his sister’s arms around him.

*

Derek woke up with some giggling. It sounded like Katya and Wendy. For a moment, he thought they were laughing because they were back with their mother, that it had all been a bad dream. But then he got to the living room, and saw them playing Party&Co with the Sheriff’s son. At first, he thought how the girls could be laughing just the day after their parents died, but then he couldn’t help a smirk, when he saw the teenager. He had a card from the game on his hand, and was dancing around, trying to jump with his legs spread, his hands over his head.

“What is that?!” Wendy asked.

“That doesn’t look like anything, Stiles!” Katya agreed.

“Oh c’mon!” Stiles protested, narrowing his eyes. “It’s easy! It’s a ballerina! I am so talented, how could you not recognize it?”

The girls giggled again, and gave him the dice.

“I think you’re doing it on purpose so we don’t guess the answer and lose our turn!” Wendy accused, with a grin on her face.

“Am not!” Stiles defended. Then he looked up, and finally saw Derek standing there. “Hey, why don’t you girls go on and play a little more, while I talk to Uncle Derek?”

They nodded, and he walked towards Derek, pulling him to the kitchen. He seemed to know his way around the house, because by the time Derek got into the kitchen, Stiles was already putting together the ingredients to some kind of cake.

“I’ve talked to my dad. According to Laura’s lawyer, you are named as the girl’s guardian, so they won’t be sent to adoption.” Stiles started to babble. “You can move here, since in her will, you are also the inheritor of the house, if anything would happen to them before Katya was of age. If you rather take them to your house, you can. I would advise you to sell one of the houses, though, so you can get some extra money. But selling this one could bring you some issues in the future due to that little fact that Katya is the inheritor once she turns eighteen.”

Derek didn’t even know what to say. He just listened and watches Stiles stir the ingredients into a bowl, and then giving him shapes of cookies. That brought him memories of his grandmother, baking in the kitchen, after lunch, so they would have the cookies ready at mid-afternoon, ready to satisfy the hungry kids of the house. Derek’s grip on the back of the chair he had used as support grew tighter. Stiles sighed, apparently recognizing the tension in Derek’s face.

“Listen, I know it’s a lot to take in in such a short time, Derek…” He stated. “But you have to hold on for the girls, ok? I haven’t told them that they are going to stay with you. Do you want to be the one telling them?”

Derek nodded, and, just before he went through the door, Stiles called for him.

“If you need anything, Derek, just call. I’m serious. You know where I live, so just… These girls, they don’t deserve what’s happening, neither does any of you, I know that for sure. I know what I needed when my mother passed away, I know I wished there was someone to guide me, to take the wheel when things looked like too much. My dad tried as best as he could, and so did my best-friend, Scott. But only I knew what I really needed, and it sucked thinking there was no one to whom I could ask for it, so just… Anything, literally anything you need, you can ask me.” And he turned his head back to the cookies.

*

Three weeks after Laura and Victor’s death, Katya falls ill. She had started the week with some tiredness, but Derek thought it was because of the grief. Then he found out she was burning with fever, and red spots started to appear on her skin. And then the same happened to Wendy. Derek found it hard enough to take care of both the girls, but he ended up getting the chicken pox himself. So he called Stiles.

“Hello!” A cheery voice said on the other side of the line. There were people talking on the background, and Derek figured his neighbor was at school.

“Stiles, it’s Derek… Where are you?”

“I’m at school. Everything alright with the girls?” He asked, concerned flowing through the speaker.

“I… Listen can you come by after school? I… The girls got the chicken pox and I… I got it too and…”

“oh, did you take their temperature?” Derek heard Stiles getting up. “Yeah, Derek. The girls are sick. See ya later, man. And please, tell Allison I won’t be your messenger anymore! You need to sort that thing with Chris. I’m not going to become as asthmatic as you are for someone who didn’t even give me a birthday present!” Someone protested on the background, but Stiles voice muffles the other kid’s words. “I’m going there right now. I don’t have more classes anyway. I have to tell my dad to get far away from your house, dude. He isn’t immune. But since Stiles Stilisnki has caught every disease there is record in history except for those that are fatal for sure, I am immune. Though there was this one time I thought I had gotten syphilis, but then I read about how it’s transmitted, and who knew? You have to have an active sexual life to get that stuff! And unfortunately my sexual life is as active as a snail on hibernation. You can ask my nonexistent girl/boyfriend, and yes, I am still trying to identify my sexuality. I feel like I’m sharing too much already, aren’t I?”

“You are…” Derek coughed, trying to stiffen his laughter.

“Ok… I’ll be there in thirty, tops.”

“Drive safely.” Derek advised instinctively.

There was a moment of silence on the other side of the line, as Stiles weighted the importance of that statement. When he replied, his voice sounded hoarse.

“I will, don’t worry. I will.”

And just like that, they hung up.

*

Derek observed as Stiles walked around the house, doing the laundry, making them their meals, taking care of them, checking their temperature constantly. It warmed Derek’s heart to know there were still people he could count on. For almost two weeks, Stiles was a permanent presence at the household. He brought life to it, even when they were sick, he could make the girls giggle, and then he would warn them to take it easy so they wouldn’t lose their strengths. Hey eventually started to feel better, and Stiles’s visits grew shorter and fewer. Erek eventually baked some cookies to thank him, an took them to the Sheriff’s house. The Sheriff opened the door and gave him a smile with some sadness hidden behind it.

“I brought these to thank Stiles for helping me with the girls these past weeks. Sir, is everything alright?” Derek asked, concern bending his eyebrows.

“Oh, yeas. It is just… an important day, nothing more. You came here to see Stiles?”

“Yes.” Derek nodded.

“He’s not home right now… And I don’t think he will be until late night. But I’ll keep the cookies, if you don’t mind, or else the girls might eat them before Stiles can taste them!” The Sheriff joked.

Derek chuckled, and went back to the house. He was surprised. Other than his nieces, the only people on this world that seemed to male him laugh were the Stilisnkis. With the girls at school, Derek had all the time to think. And It crushed him, how much he missed his sister, his parents, everyone. How void the household seemed without the sound of Laura’s voice, the echo of Victor’s powerful laughter. He held the sob in. He had promised himself he wouldn’t cry, because he didn’t have the right to. It had been his reckless behavior that had brought his family to disgrace. He grabbed his jacket and, instead of heading for work, he heads for the cemetery.

He was surprised to see the blue Jeep already parked in front of the gate. Stiles was there? But why? Then it hit him. Stiles’s mother, Catherine, had died five years before. He walked the paths of stone, and held back when he saw the teenager, sitting in front of a tombstone, his legs crossed, his hands on his knees, and his head tilting forward.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here, mom… But you surely know it was for a good cause, and since I’ve never missed one anniversary since you passed away… Derek and the girls really needed me. They are so young… Why do they have to go through this, mother? Why?! Why couldn’t they just live happily, like they should, like I would never know… They are so young, so bright…” Stiles whispered.

Derek was astonished. Stiles, the hyperactive and spastic teenager, that never stopped talking, and never stood still for a second, was now frozen in his place, struggling with his words. And Derek felt like holding him, show him he would be there for him like he was for Derek. He wanted to tell him not to worry, that the children would be fine, they would move one. But that last part would be a lie, both of them knew. You don’t move on, the pain doesn’t fade, it just gets more bearable. Not that it’s easier, it’s just that you get stronger each day. At least you get stronger.

“I promise I won’t ever miss another anniversary again, ok? So… Don’t get mad with me, please… I just… I want to make a difference for those little girls. I want them to live as happy as they can. How could I leave them there, to tell them I wanted to come to the cemetery? Wouldn’t that remind them of Laura? I hope Laura is there with you. I bet you would be good friends. Dad said you were friends with Laura’s mother once… Before the fire. You would like Derek, then. He’s a little grumpy, but he melts when he’s with the girls. He shows a softer side, you know? I don’t know which side of him I like the most. He grumpy or the soft. I guess I just like him for who he is.”

And Derek had to step back, because the conversation was too private for him to sneak up. He went to his family’s tomb. There were two new graves there. Derek rested his hand on Laura’s tombstone, and let out a single tear.

“Why would you do this to me?” He asked, voice soar. “Why would you leave them’ Why would you make me have this burden, Laura… I killed them all, what makes you think your kids will survive under my roof?”

He didn’t get an answer, though he was honestly waiting for one. So, after spending three hours waiting, he got back to his car. The blue Jeep was still there when he got back.

*

Derek jumped out of his afternoon nap with the sound of giggles and the front door opening. There was a conversation he caught in the middle.

“…so we decided. Derek’s our Dad, and you are Uncle Stiles.” Katya was saying.

Derek felt a fond smile lighting his face, and headed out of the room.

“Hey there, Sleeping Beauty!” Stiles greets. “These girls got out of school earlier. The teacher had to go to the hospital, nothing serious. Apparently, they told the Sheriff’s son was who was supposed to get them and they called my father from school. They knew you would be sleeping by now. What do you do with our life anyway?”

While he babbled, he was already starting to open cabinets to take everything he needed to make some snacks for the girls, who were already putting a DVD on the living room.

“I’m a mechanic.” Derek replied, shrugging.

“So, you like to get your hands dirty?” Stiles asked, wrinkling his nose. “Sounds great.”

Derek lifted an eyebrow, and nodded his head towards the living room.

“They can hear you…” He announced.

“So what? It’s not like I was saying something… Oh, my, God, Derek! I didn’t mean it like that at all! Dude, you have to wash that mind of wars with water and soap. No, scratch that, you have to wash it with detergent. In fact, make that burn it with fusing lava! I can’t believe this!”

Derek chuckled with Stiles ramble and the faces he made along his speech, growing from surprised to utter shocked. But he suddenly stopped, and a smile riped his face.

“What?” Derek asked, suddenly worried with Stiles’s constant mood swings.

“It’s the first time I’ve ever heard you actually laughing.”

“Oh…” Derek is so not blushing right now! “I guess that’s a victory for you…”

“Yeah.”

“Stiles… I… I’m sorry.”

“What for?” Stiles inquired, clearly surprised with the sudden change of subject.

“First of all, for listening to part of your… conversation with your mother the other day. And second of all, to have kept you from going to visit her when you usually did…”

“Oh… You were there? Why?” Stiles asked, and then bit down his lip. “Right, sorry. No problem, Derek, she would have understood. It was for a greater cause. Now help me with the girls’ snack, will you?”

*

After that, Stiles started to become a common presence again. He didn’t waste any opportunity to make any of the girls or Derek laugh. Be it with rambling, with strange dances or just faces he made. Peter would visit now and then, but he would never be coherent. One of Peter’s visits, the last he would ever make to that house, didn’t go well.

They had already finished dinner, and Stiles had been the cook. There was clearly some tension in the air, and Peter seemed to be eager to take advantage of that.

“Seems like the girls aren’t very happy with you, Derek…” Peter started, after Stiles had put the girls to bed and come back to the living room. “I see Stiles is the one who does all the work around.”

“He provides for them.” Stiles countered, surprising Derek more than Peter. “I only help them in things he never had done before, so he can learn.”

“Good. I think that’s great. But to think that they could at least be with someone with more experience, you know? If only the fire hadn’t happen…”

And Derek recognized the accusation in his voice. He stiffened, and Stiles gave him a confused gaze.

“But it suits you well, isn’t it right, Nephew? You were the one who deprived them from their family, you should be the one providing it to them.”

“Listen, sir, I don’t know what you are trying to imply… No, I actually do!” Stiles rambled. “But I know it’s not true. And I know it’s not your fault you are screwed up, with all due respect, but I don’t think you would ever be a better influence to the girls than Derek is. And he is a very good father to them. And yes, you heard that well, even the girls call him ‘Dad’, so just do me a favor, and get out of here before I call my father.”

Peter didn’t even blink, and went straight out of the house. Derek looked at Stiles, astonished.

“Oh… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have exile him from your house like that I didn’t have the…” Stiles started.

“No, it’s ok, really Stiles! I would love to be able to that myself.”

Stiles grinned, and nodded. He asked him if he still wanted to watch a movie. Derek obviously said yes, because he wanted to make Stiles stay as long as he could. He wanted him by his side like he never wanted anyone. He was lost in his thoughts when he feels Stiles’s head leaning on his shoulder.

“It wasn’t your fault, you know? The fire…”

“It was.” Derek stated, in a deep growl.

“Why would you say that, it’s not like you were the one who lit the match.” Stiles shrugged, lifting his eyes to look into Derek’s. The older man felt like he could be lost in those molten gold pools and be happy forever.

“I… Kate Argent, she…”

“She was the one who lit the match, I know, I read the reports. So what? It only proves my point. It’s not your fault.”

“Stiles… Kate and I… I was the one who brought Kate into the house…”

As realization hit Stiles, Derek shrunk in his seat. Then Stiles was resting his head again in Derek’s shoulder.

“Still. Not your fault. It’s only her fault she betrayed your trust. Trusting others is what we have to do to be happy. Simple. You can’t deny that to yourself. That would be like denying food just because someone burned your dinner and oh my god that was the worst metaphor!” Stiles changed his position uncomfortably. “But you get what I mean, don’t you?”

Derek chuckled a bit, putting his arm around Stiles’s shoulders. The teenager let out a sigh of contentment, and they finished watching the movie. Only then? Then, Derek was really starting to believe that he wasn’t the responsible for killing his family. Maybe not the only responsible.

*

Derek was working on a car, when one of the supports gave in. The car fell a few centimeters, and Derek lifted his left arm instinctively, protecting his face from the vehicle. Two hours later, and he was getting out of the hospital with a broken arm inside a cast. And Stiles was driving.

“I can’t believe how twisted that is. What are you going to tell the girls?” Stiles asked.

Derek shrugged. It was more than enough for Stiles to get that Derek was actually asking him to do the talking. Like usual. It’s been almost three months since Laura’s death, and the kid was now an ordinary part of their routines.

*

When Katya and Wendy got home, they were curious and surprised about he cast, and were asking an all sort of questions. It was only after dinner, while eating dessert that the girls ran to their rooms to get pens to sign the cast. Stiles giggled at their idea, and encouraged them. Derek felt warm with how much this all fit together.

“So, when is it my turn?” Stiles inquired, taking a frustrated bite on a poor apple.

Derek pretended that his heart didn’t flail when the kid liked his lips, in preparation for taking that bite.

“Duh, when we’re done, Stiles!” Katya defied.

Stiles stopped chewing the apple, and looked at her with narrow eyes.

“Well, I know that missy. I was asking when?” And there was a pause, during which Derek gave him a small smile he didn’t even notice. “Wait, what happened to ‘uncle’ Stiles?”

Derek took Stiles’s side, once the teenager finally perceived the detail Derek had already noticed before.

“Yeah, what happened to ‘uncle’ Stiles?” Derek inquired. “You guys have been doing that a lot…”

Derek stretched his neck, trying to see what Wendy was writing on the cast.

“Because we use ‘uncle’ with Uncle Peter, too,” Wendy explains, her voice muffled under her hair and tilted head. “and he’s all creepy and scary, you know?”

“we like Stiles more!” Katya confirmed. “He’s like another you, he’s nicer than Peter. Can we call him ‘dad’ too?”

Stiles stopped his fond laugh by swallowing the piece of aple, but couldn’t help the smile that crossed his lips. “I-I… It’s getting late.” He stuttered, looking at Derek in search for some help.

“Girls, Stiles is right. Go get ready for bed. I’ll talk with Stiles and then we’ll go up and read you a bed time story.”

Derek’s eyes rested on Stiles’s for a moment, as both of them starting blushing. Wendy was the first to get up.

“See? I told it would work. We get to keep Stiles!” She said to her sister, as they run up the stairs.

Both men snorted, and then silence fell over the room as they looked into each other’s eyes. Stiles stood up and decided to take the dishes and wash them. As he did, Derek approached him.

“I’m sorry that they sometimes come at you like that…” Derek whispered.

“It’s ok, really. I’m only seventeen, yeah, but… They really feel like my little girls already…” Stiles revealed. Derek watches as he brushed his writs along his eyes. Derek wanted to believe it was just an itch, but then Stiles turned his head around for a moment, like he wanted Derek to know he was crying, not of sadness, but joy.

“I… You don’t mind them calling you Dad, do you?”

“My Dad would freak out a little, but hey, if they feel like it, why not?” Stiles babbled, turning the tap, stopping the water from completely feeling the sink.

“If it weren’t for you I… I really don’t know what I would have done…” Derek murmured, taking a step closer.

He couldn’t help it anymore, he couldn’t hold back anymore. He felt more and more attracted to Stiles, in a way that all he could think of was in Stiles’s wellbeing. And ironically, he had never felt so light since the fire that killed his family. He felt like he could trust someone once more. No, not someone, he felt like he could trust his life with Stiles. He remembered his mother always telling him to take chances, or else he could be wasting the best opportunity of his life. And so he took the small chance. He walked the distance that separated their bodies, and wrapped his arms gently around his waist, resting his head on the curve of Stiles neck. Stiles left out a sigh of contentment, and Derek felt a wet hand brushing against his. His eyes were closed, taking in the closeness and the scent of the most important man of his life. It felt strange, admitting it to himself, but at the same time it felt so right.

“D-Derek…” Stiles whispered. “What are you doing?”

Derek’s eyes opened, and he was about to get away, convinced it was a mistake, that Stiles didn’t want that. But a pair of hands stopped him.

“No, that’s not how I meant it. I mean what are we, what is this?” Stiles explained, one of his hands waving aimlessly I the air. “I mean, I like it. I like the extra snuggles a lot, I’m not complaining, I just need to know if you’re serious or just want to be like this when you feel like it.”

Derek chuckles, burring his blushing face on Stiles’s shoulder.

“A little of both. It’s serious. At least for me. And I want to be like this whenever I feel like. Which, with you, is every single second of my life.”

Stiles turned around, cupping Derek’s face. His lips touched, at first slowly, and then more passionately. Stiles’s let out a little moan into Derek’s lips, and he parted them, letting the younger man’s tongue to enter his mouth, caressing his own tongue. His hands were now on Stiles’s lower back, caressing his skin under his shirt. Someone cleared their throat at the door, and both of them looked surprised at Katya.

“We’re ready for the bed time story.”

She ran up the stairs, giggling, and Derek leaned his head forward, his forehead pressing against Stiles’s.

“I… Stiles you make me feel so…” Derek struggled with the words. He knew exactly what he wanted to say, but it was so hard for him to express his feelings. Luckily, Stiles could read right through him.

“I know, babe. Me too. But we really need to take care of two impatient girls, so let’s go.”

And right then, started Derek’s happiest chapter of his life, just as they climbed up the stairs, holding hands and exchanging shy smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a post on tumblr, which was a GIFset of the scene where the girls are signing Derek's cast, after he broke his arm.
> 
> *Edit*  
> The author of the GIFs, [ BFive0 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BFive0/works), actually read and commented (*-* OMG, I am hyperventilating), [ so click here to see the GIF set ](http://itsnotfiftyitsfive0.tumblr.com/post/33455116593/sterek-au-when-laura-her-husband-die-in-a-car)


End file.
